This invention describes a new and unique multi-purpose household product with the simplicity and varied utilitarian aspects of hook-and-loop material Velcro.RTM., the zipper or duct tape. In the field of attachments, hood-and-loop has been the state of the art for many years, with its major problems being, where moisture is involved. It tends to acquire molds and mildew, which cannot be easily cleaned therefor, producing odors. There is a need for creating an economical watertight seal on a shower curtain which includes channeling the water down and into the tub, especially in a rental establishment where putting permanent mechanical fasteners into a tile, fiberglass or marble wall would be prohibited. There is also a need for establishing a watertight seal on showers in RV's or mobile homes, where the walls are not structurally stable enough to facilitate mechanical fasteners. There again is a need for a weather sealing means to attach fabric or vinyl side rooms to RV's. These presently twist lock mechanical fasteners require the penetration of the side of the unit, creating a potential leak of moisture and a permanent hole, yet be easily disengaged for transport. And still another need is for a light, inexpensive attachment of vinyl coverings over windows and doors to retard damage by inclement weather. Another need is for an edge mounting material that has a primary and a secondary sealing means, with a channel air gap between to transport the trapped moisture therein down and out directed into a containment area. There is an unending need to securely attach curtains, drapes, blinds, portieres and the like to stop movement, without putting nails or screws into walls. In the area of home decorating and remodeling, there is a need for a great variety of simple economical fastening means. The convenience and economy of this flexible edge mounting and sealing product will allow it to be modestly priced, selling in wide variety of lengths, light and easily shipped, and thus creating an enormous market throughout the world.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,087 (Allan Zellinger) teaches of a complicated extruded device for shower curtains. It includes a wall attachment strip having a pre-applied adhesive back for adhering such strip to a vertical wall surface adjacent to the end edge of the shower curtain. A curtain attachment clip is adapted to be fastened to the end of the shower curtain in alignment with wall attachment strip. By folding a flap on one side of the curtain attachment clip over until a projecting rib portion on the flap moves into locking engagement in a channel on the curtain attachment clip, the curtain edge is disposed therebetween. This invention fulfills the requirement of not having mechanical fasteners but falls short of being a simple and multipurpose utility product as described herein. When the curtain attachment clip is inserted in the wall attachment strip in the fashion so described, there is no effective pressure sealing surfaces engaged. An adequate seal is maintained between the curtain and the curtain attachment clip but water can still escape between the curtain attachment clip and the wall attachment strip and out onto the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,072 (Waldo Dezura) concentrates on a device for reasonably securing at least one end of a shower curtain to a bath tub compartment. This is also accomplished with adhesives, not using mechanical fasteners, but with a number of small parts specifically designed for shower curtains, not making a continuous seal throughout, and not having the added benefit of being useable for other applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,639,919 (Richard E. White) features a holder for a pair of bathroom shower curtains comprising of a single pair of flexible steal strips permanently adhered to a bathroom wall and extending downwardly from the adjacent shower curtain rod. A pair of corner blocks permits the strip to be bent and extended across the top of the tub. Each strip has a keyhole slot extending for its entire length. The outer edge of each curtain contains a cord that is pressed into the seal strip slot, to make a permanent water tight connection.
This permanent installation does not facilitate easy separation of the sealing unit, multiple seals, a drain mechanism, or function conveniently for any other purpose other than tub enclosures.
U. S. Pat. No. 2,049,061 (J. A. Hoegger) describes a guide member in which one edge of the shower curtain may be reasonably held, permitting easy removal of the same and yet effectively preventing the edge of the curtain from separating from the wall. This device is similar in the clasping aspect, but only having one primary sealing feature, with the channel member requiring a mechanical fastener into the wall. This material again has been designed as an effective shower bath curtain guard without the utilitarian aspects of being used in either shorter or longer lengths for any other purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,303,502 (B. Rous) teaches of a complete draft proof shower curtain system with a special weighted skirt along the tub and a plurality of suction cups adapted to be pressed into engagement with the wall area. This system does not effect a continuous seal along the edge and is again designed for the specific use on showers only.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,752 (Shelton, Jr. et al.) discloses a splash guard apparatus for shower curtains that incorporates a spring loaded shower curtain clamping assembly that is reasonably affixed to the wall of a shower bath. With no rigid member in the edge of the shower curtain, it appears cumbersome to attach the curtain in place. Cleaning would be difficult due to the number of parts and springs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,547 (N. B. Riekse) teaches of a device for attaching fabric or similar material to a support. This invention relates to a device for securing a sheet of fabric, plastic or other deformable material to a supporting surface so that the sheet material can be removed whenever desired. This material has a great similarity to the described product in that it incorporates two pieces. One piece is adhesively affixed to a wall surface, and the other piece loose, not easily stored unless engaged with the shower curtain. Though this material has been designed for purposes other than shower curtains, continued engagement and disengagement with the fabric, plastic or other deformable material within the pair of members therein described will produce a breaking down of the said fabric, and a limited life of the product.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,712,354 (J. C. Margolies) this invention describes a shower bath curtain device with the primary feature being a rigid member attached to the shower curtain with the attachment means being a single point on the wall. This device produces no continuous seal and is then limited to the use in a shower bath.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,551 (Harrison et al.) features a plurality of wall fasteners positioned along the vertical edge of a shower curtain reducing the likelihood of water escaping from the shower and onto the floor and surrounding area. This again, like the aforementioned prior art, lacks the complete sealing ability and is thus limited to shower bath use only.
Consequently, there exists a need for a mounting and sealing system that is economical to manufacture, light and easy to ship, and has a myriad of uses. A further need is for an interlocking system that can be engaged and disengaged an interminable number of times, without damage to the fabric involved. And there again is an additional need for a system with a dual seal and a drain passage between to transport moisture therein without jeopardizing the said sealing means.